As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional centrifuge 10 contains a dehydration tank 12 driven by a motor 11, wherein the cylindrical dehydration tank 12 comprises a plurality of dehydration outlets 120 and an internal filter felt 13 for filtering out slurry residue A to prevent the same from flowing away with water. During operation for separating the slurry, the motor 11 is started to drive the dehydration tank 12 to rotate in high speed, the water included will be filtered and drained through the dehydration outlets 120 due to centrifugal force while the slurry residue B will attach to the internal filter felt 13 and require labor for removal that costs extra time and expenditure to depart from economic rules.
In view of the above imperfection, the inventor is benefited with years of experience in related field to have an improved mechanism of this invention developed and proposed.